Haunting Hearts
by KrazeeBunny
Summary: Jace Edward's life was saved by her boyfriend just moments before he was killed in the car wreck...caused by her. A year later, she begins dating again only to discover that her dates are committing suicide...the night of their scheduled date with her. When Dean & Sam come to her town to investigate the killings will they discover more than just the tortured past of a young woman?
1. Prologue

**A/N: Just a quick note before the story...this is my first Supernatural fanfic so I hope you guys enjoy it! I will do my very best to do justice to Sam and Dean's character, but (of course) there may be times where they get OOC, so I apologize in advance for that.**

**Anyways, comments are always appreciated! They help me know whether to keep going forward with the story and what I can do to better it.**

**So please read and review! Thanks :D**

* * *

_**~Prologue~**_

_**One Year Ago**_

_**May 9**__**th**__**, 2011**_

_It was the night of my 27__th__ birthday when the accident took place. Jeremy, my boyfriend of two years, had taken me out to the city. He had planned a small surprise party for me in one of the bars where just a small gathering of my closest friends showed up. It had been a night meant for drinking and laughter. However, Jeremy had refused to drink that night using the excuse of me needing someone to drive my drunken self home later._

_ When the clock's hands read half past one, it was then Jeremy decided it would be a good idea for us to go home so that I could have plenty of time to sleep off my hangover before work later that day. We had been driving on the long stretch of road for what seemed like hours before I decided to have some fun with him. I wish I would have known the horror that would later ensue._

_"Come on, Jeremy! Just let me drive," I giggled reaching for the steering wheel of my 2004 Kia Spectra LS._

_ "No, Jace," Jeremy sighed blocking my arm from grabbing at the wheel. "You're drunk. You don't need to be driving."_

_ I relaxed back in my seat folding my arms across my chest with a huff._

_ "You're no fun," I pouted turning my gaze out the window to the cluster of trees alongside the road flashing by us. Jeremy chuckled at my childishness as he interwove his fingers between mine. I squeezed his hand gently as I rested my head against the cool glass of the window._

_ Everything outside the car was cloaked in complete darkness; the headlights of my car being the only thing that illuminated the midnight highway. I could feel myself being pulled into the arms of slumber, but I didn't want to fall asleep just yet. I wanted to ride out this wave of feeling good for as long as I could. It was rare that I ever got hammered enough to wake up with a hangover, but when I did I made sure that I lived it out even if there was no remembering the next morning._

_ I had tried to convince Jeremy that I was sober enough to drive, but there was no tricking my over observant boyfriend. I dragged my gaze away from the blurring sight of passing trees that only served to make my head pound in agitation. He had one hand gripped loosely around the top of the steering wheel while the other gently held onto mine. My eyes slid over to peer out the front windshield of the car to see we were approaching the old, rickety bridge that was an official sign that we were crossing out of the city's borderline. Our small little Podunk town of Garix, Indiana lay only twenty minutes beyond the bridge._

_ Smiling, I recalled a memory of when Jeremy would always scare me as we drove over the bridge by tugging on the steering wheel making the car jerk off center. I would always chastise him for it even though he would only laugh trying to convince me he was only having a bit of fun. So I wanted to give him the scare he always gave me. I only wanted to have some fun, but had I known what I knew now? I would have just fallen into that deep slumber that had so lovingly enticed me earlier._

_ Being quick with my actions so Jeremy wouldn't have time to stop my hand again, I wrapped my fingers around the cool, faux leather of the wheel and jerked it to the right as we began to drive over the bridge._

_ "Jace, no!" Jeremy yelled out in panic. Only it was too late. Time seemed to completely slow down around me as I realized the horrifying mistake I had just made. The car veered off the road to crash headfirst into the rotting bridge railing; the wood splintered into pieces as the vehicle smashed through traveling down the embankment where the woods awaited us._

_ I flung out my hands to keep my body from thrashing around in the passenger seat as I became aware of the fact I had never buckled in my seatbelt._

_ "Jace!" Jeremy's cry registered slowly in my brain as my eyes made slow work of moving over to meet his frightened gaze. The horror must have been apparent on my face because in the next moment, I watched as my boyfriend removed his seatbelt to cover my rattling body with his. He grabbed onto my seatbelt and wrenched it across my chest making quick work with his hands._

_ As he was fumbling to get the mechanism buckled, I noticed over his shoulder the trunk of a large tree quickly nearing the front of the car. I called out his name, tears streaming down my face in fear knowing what was about to happen next._

_ Jeremy buckled my seatbelt just in time, a smile of relief gracing that handsome face of his the moment before the car made impact with the base of the tree. I screamed out jerking forward in my seat to only be held back by the strap across my body. Jeremy's body flew through the glass windshield to smash into the tree; I could hear the audible crack from the deadly impact of his collision. He lay unmoving on the hood of the car as blood began to pool around his head and drip down the side._

_ "Jeremy, no!" I sobbed, crying out for him to stay with me; to not die on me. My hands fumbled for the latch of my seatbelt, but my vision kept growing blurry from the never-ending wave of tears that kept streaming down my face. I jerked at the seatbelt in anger. I only wanted to unhook myself so I could hold my best friend, my lover, my _life_ in my arms just one last time._

_ "Please, please, please, please," I mumbled to myself tasting the saltiness of the tears upon my tongue as they dripped into my mouth._

_ "Jace."_

_ My head whipped around to see Jeremy's head had turned to face me; a ghost of a smile still on his face. How could he be smiling when he was about to die because of _me_?_

_ "I love you," he whispered, a tear of blood fell from the corner of his eye._

_ "Jeremy, I'm so sorry. It's all my fault," I sobbed watching him struggle to take in a simple breath. My hands still groped at the latch to the seatbelt although less hastily. Jeremy couldn't be saved. Even if I were to get to him, moving his body might only kill him quicker._

_ "Jace, it's ok. I'd die to protect you….rather than see you….be….harmed," he breathed. Those bright blue eyes that had held so much love for me since the day we had met slowly lost their light as his life faded away._

_ I slammed my head back against the seat; my hands came up to cover my face wishing I could die anyways from my regret and shame._

_ I sat there crying for a good hour before sense came over me and I called 911. Not that there was much they could do for Jeremy anymore as he had already taken his last breath with a smile still on his face. Never once did anyone blame me for what had happened even though it had clearly been my fault. I had basically killed my boyfriend and no one cared. They had all tried to convince me that the bridge should have been replaced years ago or that the tires on the car should have had better grip on the road when Jeremy tried to steer us back to safety. I knew the truth though. I had killed my best friend; my boyfriend._

_ All for the sake of wanting to have fun with him._

_ A mistake I would never be able to fix._


	2. One

******All town names or names of any place you see in this story are completely fictional (as far as I know). I hope my interpretation of Sam and Dean isn't too bad! So let me know on how I did!**

******Anyways, enjoy! :) As always, comments on the story are much appreciated :)**

* * *

_**~One~**_

_**Present Day**_

_**Garix, IN**_

_**June 16, 2012**_

**::Jace's P.O.V::**

It had been a year since the accident happened and although everyone was still allowing me any time I needed to "take a break" and "get back on my feet", I refused. The main reason being Jeremy wouldn't want me to mope around and put my entire life on hold just to mourn for eternity over his death. If I truly wanted to move on with my life and get passed what had happened a year ago, I needed to be on my feet and living my life like I normally did; working, friends, volunteering…it's what had kept me halfway sane through all of this. It's what I needed.

Today was a Saturday meaning I working as a bartender at the only bar/ diner in town, Lucky Token. So aptly named because the owner, Jim Mars, had won the deed through a game of poker to which he claimed was because of the lucky token he carried with him at all times. I typically manned the bar on the weekends since I worked various other jobs throughout the week. I found it morbidly ironic that I had decided to work in a place that had ultimately been the reason for the accident that night. Had I not been drunk, I never would have grabbed the steering wheel and Jeremy would still be here.

I shook my head clear of those thoughts. I had made a promise to myself that I wouldn't sulk in self-pity nor settle all the blame on my shoulders. So far that hadn't been working out the greatest. I was wiping down the counter getting ready for the regulars of Saturday night to come in when the bell above the front door rang signaling their arrival. My eyes lifted up from the polished counter, away from my sad reflection, to land on the group of laughing men that had stumbled through the door.

There were five of them; the one in the middle not being one of the regulars, but I had seen him at the gym during the times I went there to teach an aerobics class. The men settled themselves into the stools on the opposite side of the bar still chatting away. I rolled my eyes, a phantom of a smile touching my face as I made up the drinks for the four regulars. I set each of their drinks in front of them earning a nod and an appreciative smile from each. I turned to the fifth man who was sitting at the end of the bar a couple stools down from the main group which I found odd since he walked in with them.

"I haven't seen you in here on a Saturday before, Daniel," I mentioned leaning my forearms on the counter. I tilted my head to the side raking my eyes over his appearance. Daniel appeared to be a real muscle head with short cropped, blonde hair and bulging biceps. However, he had the brightest blue eyes I had ever seen.

"What can I get for you?" I asked using the fake smile I had perfected over the year. In a town as little as Garix, everyone basically knew everyone. What did that mean? That meant everyone in town knew about the horrific accident so I was constantly receiving pity glances from the corners of eyes or hearing the soft apology laced through someone's tone as they spoke with me. I had gotten over it (for the most part), so why couldn't they?

"I'll just take a beer," he murmured quickly glancing away from my questioning gaze.

"Bottle or tap?"

"Bottle."

I quirked my eyebrow at his strange attitude, but shook it off thinking it was probably due to some weight lifting challenge he had lost to one of his buddies or something. When I returned with a bottle of Corona, I noticed his bottom lip quivering ever so slightly; a sheen of sweat had broken out over his forehead and across his upper lip.

I leaned my hip against the counter and folded my arms across my chest. I did admit it got pretty hot in the bar during summer which is why I typically stuck to wearing tank tops and shorts, but Daniel was just acting downright abnormal.

"Are you alright, Dan?" I inquired softly letting him know he could talk to me if need be. For some reason when you are a bartender, everybody thinks it's your job to sit and listen to all their transgressions and life mistakes.

He wrapped large hands around the tiny beer bottle, those blue eyes never once meeting mine. He almost seemed to be purposefully avoiding my eyes.

"Actually, can I ask you something?" he asked his voice breaking on the last word. He cleared his throat and repeated the question in a deeper voice.

"Sure, go ahead. I'm all ears," I smiled.

"Yo, Jace! Get us another round!" One of the guys from the group, Lenny, called out. I held up a finger telling him he would just have to wait a moment. A collective groan came from the group.

"He hasn't asked you yet?" One sighed. It sounded like Matt, Daniel's best friend since grade school.

"Asked me what?" I inquired whirling around to face the group.

"Dude, I'm getting there!" Daniel snapped angrily at his friend. Matt just laughed and tipped his drink towards Dan in a silent salute. I turned back around to face Daniel with a look that told him if he didn't spit it out now, then I would walk away.

"Will you go on a date with me?" he blurted out all in one breath. I had to refrain myself from smacking the palm of my hand against my forehead. What were we? In middle school? He may as well have written "will you be my girlfriend?" on the napkin with little boxes next to the answers yes and no. I counted to ten slowly in my head before a sultry smile spread across my face.

"Of course, Daniel. There was no need to be nervous," I chuckled touching his arm over the counter. The man really did have some solid muscles in his bicep.

"I-I wasn't nervous," he stuttered pretending to be cool in front of the guys. My eyes darted over his face touching upon the sweat still cooling off on his upper lip, the quivering of the bottom lip, and twitching of his fingers against the beer bottle.

"Mmhmm," I merely hummed stepping away from him. He eventually joined the other guys as more people from town entered the bar the later time became.

I released an inward sigh as I tended to all the customers receiving help from Marley, one of the three waitresses that worked here and one of my best friends. It was going to be another long, sleepless night.

* * *

_**Barton, OH**_

"Dean, take a look at this," Sam breathed, his soft, hazel-brown eyes staring wide at the screen of his laptop.

Dean grunted as he stood up from the edge of the rustic motel bed bringing his Chinese take-out with him. He circled around behind his brother and leaned in over his shoulder. He stared at the brightly lit screen for a few seconds before turning bored, hazel-green eyes towards Sam.

"What am I supposed to be looking at here, Sam?" he questioned in a gruff tone, slurping up some of the noodles into his mouth.

"Don't you find this kind of…odd?" Sam glanced up at his brother before turning back to the news article he had pulled up on the screen.

Dean pointed a hand towards the laptop. "Sam, it's just guys offing themselves. What's so strange about that?"

"I realize that, Dean, but don't you find it a little bizarre that this is the third suicide? In a _week_?" he emphasized trying to get his older brother to see his point.

"Maybe they have really bad food there," Dean chuckled at his own poor attempt at a joke. Sam glared up at his brother through unamused eyes; his lips thinning into a flat line of impatience.

Dean sighed rolling his eyes; he set the take-out box on the table beside Sam's computer before turning to meet his younger brother's gaze full on.

"What are you trying to say, Sam? You want to go investigate this place, huh? Look. It's just a bunch of meathead douchebags deciding the world is better off without them and frankly? I kind of agree. So find a different case to work," Dean snapped wrapping his calloused fingers around the food container to resume eating.

The older brother went to reoccupy his spot on the bed and flip on the small television that belonged more in the 1980s than it did in this time era. He flipped through the channels, bored and unhurriedly, trying to find something to watch. Sam, on the other hand, remained staring at the laptop's glowing monitor. Something about these suicides just weren't settling right with him. He felt like these weren't natural killings. As he continued to read through the article, he found links that connected to the other articles talking about the additional victims to suicide. As he read through, reading a short paragraph about each man's life, his earlier feeling that something was wrong only heightened.

"Dean—" Sam began only to be interrupted by his brother.

"If it's about the suicides, Sammy, I don't care," Dean called from his position on the bed. His back rested up against the olive green headboard of the bed with his jean clad legs stretched out in front of him. The television hummed with conversation from the show he had decided to settle down and view.

Sam released a heavy sigh continuing to stare at his brother wondering what he could do to make Dean listen. He pushed long fingers through his mess of tousled, brown hair before deciding on his approach to the subject: blunt and uncaring.

"Listen, Dean, these guys…these guys had absolutely no reason to off themselves the way they did. I mean, this one guy slit open his own throat. This other one stabbed himself in the heart with a butcher's knife," he glanced over at his brother, worry and suspicion shining in his eyes. "Don't those seem like really abnormal ways to commit suicide to you?"

"Nope," Dean denied popping the 'p' on the word. "Sounds like they had major issues. Can we move on now please?"

"No, Dean. I really think we should at least check it out. If it seems like your normal, everyday suicide cases then I'll admit you were right and we can move onto the next case. It won't hurt to at least investigate it."

"Give me one good reason why we should take this case," Dean sighed on the brink of giving in.

Sam bit his bottom lip as he scrolled through the information about the small town of Garix, Indiana and it's recent gruesome happenings. His eyes landed on a key phrase he knew would get Dean to go anywhere.

"They claim to have the best homemade pies in the state," Sam nonchalantly answered. He slid his gaze over to where his brother laid on the bed with a bite of noodles halfway to his mouth as he stared suspiciously at Sam.

Sam pointed to the screen where he had seen the words. "It says it right here. 'Garix, Indiana- While not populated by many people, visitors from all over the state stop by to try a bite of the best homemade pies in Indiana. There's no denying that our pies are the best in the state'," Sam read straight from the article.

He looked up to find Dean tossing some of his clothes into a bag. Dean stopped in his packing once he noticed Sam's confused stare.

"Well, what are you waiting for, Sammy? Let's go get us some pie."


End file.
